Babysitter Blues at TUFF Agents
by XxATwilightForeverGirlxX
Summary: Tiffany and Chucky get into big trouble with Kitty Katswell for making a big mess in the house, then Kitty had a date with Dudley Puppy, the next day and asked Tiffany and Chucky with Jennifer Till to look after Kitty's sister Kathy while she's out, and then things are going out of hand.
1. Babysitter Trouble

**This is also the T.U.F.F Puppy story. I also want to do a crossover to Child's Play series and T.U.F.F Puppy. When Chucky and Tiffany getting out of bed (from the Doom-mates where he crashed Kitty's apartment by the way) Jennifer Tilly (voiced Jennifer Tiger) Grey DeLisle (voiced Kitty Katswell) Jerry Trainor (Dudley Puppy) still up and then when she saw Chucky and Tiffany getting out of bed. Kitty Katswell's she wants to do. I really like changing my penname. On with the story.**

It was lousy noise at night for Tiffany and Chucky were getting out of bed at Jennifer Tiger's house. As soon Kitty and Dudley have arrived at her home it was like a very messy around here. They were up doing it and doing it.

"Did the young lady and man; getting out of bedroom again? asked Kitty "Alright you two, get back to bed. When Jennifer's away I'm in charge okay? Dudley, what about you? Are you gonna watch those dolls?"

"Of course, Kitty. I've never been a babysitting before." said Dudley "Because, babysitters are hard."

"Oh-oh, it's not that bad anyway, Dudley." said Kitty "Besides, you can help by telling them to behave while she's away."

"Alright, you two behave and be a good dolls." said Dudley

"Yeah right. Who needs them? Who needs babysitters?" asked Chucky growled to Tiffany about Kitty as their babysitter

"Those kids, would I stay up with them or should I get to sleep?"

Meanwhile in Tiffany and Chucky's room in the pillow

"This is so boring Tiffany, what should we do?" asked Chucky

"There's a pillows over there." said Tiffany

"That's pointless honey bear." said Chucky

"Hey hey, Chucky." Tiffany shook him from dozing to sleep. "She said get into bed, but she didn't say go to sleep."

"You are so right, Tiff! Pillow fight!" said Chucky

After 15 minutes of Tiffany and Chucky were having a pillow fight feathers were all over the floor and pillows were almost wrecked , by the time Dudley came in here he was shock that Tiffany and Chucky were making messes on the floor.

"Hey! Wait a minute. Did Kitty say get back to bed?" asked Dudley

"Hey, wait a second. Who are you?" asked Chucky

"The thing is my name is Dudley Puppy." said Dudley "I am a secret agent at T.U.F.F"

"Secret Agent at T.U.F.F?" question Tiffany "That's cool!

Kitty came into the bedroom, she saw them making messes on the floor and she was shocked.

"Dudley, did you tell them too?" asked Kitty as she was shock.

"Oh my God, look what you two dolls did to this floor! It's very messy; Chucky and Tiffany. This bedroom is for sleeping, not for playing and roughing it." said Kitty as she cleaned the room up while Dudley's helping her cleaning up the feather's mess after they did it.

"Shame on you, dolls." said Dudley "Now you are going to get some discipline."

"I cannot believe it, how can you two naughty dolls make such a mess; that's terrible!" shouted Kitty "Now get back to bed or there's going to more consequences around here! Do you understand me?"

"But..." said Chucky

"Dudley's right. If you make more messes around here they're will be punishments around here." said Kitty

"Okay. I get it." said Tiffany "Let's just go back to bed, Chucky."

As Tiffany and Chucky walk back upstairs and hit to bed.

"Good lord thank heavens, Chucky and Tiffany back to bed." said Dudley

"Thanks for your help, Dudley for keeping a eye on them." said Kitty

"Good, let us go to sleep. Kitty" said Dudley

"Let's go take a sleep tonight." said Kitty "Before we keep an eye on them."

A couple minutes later Chucky and Tiffany were getting out of bed again, but then they were going downstairs.

"Do you think this is not a good idea, Tiffany?" asked Chucky

"Shut up Chucky, all I want is a snack and a glass of water." said Tiffany

"Ok Tiff. All we need to do is quick before Kitty and Dudley wakes up. And quite." Chucky said as he and his wife went to get a glass of water and a snack.

"Ok, Chuck. Let me handle this right now." Tiffany said as she just dropped the cake on the floor and Chucky stepped on a banana peel and flew to hit the whip cream that the cream was making a mess, Tiffany tried to catch it but it was too fast. Finally she got it. "Gotta catch it."

Then the lights flickered on. As Kitty was wake then came in while Dudley is sleeping and she gasp and a anger.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...Chucky and Tiffany! "growled Kitty as she saws this mess. "Just look at this mess you were making, if Jennifer saws this she would get really upset with you two. She would give you more trouble than I've already given.

"But we made a mess." Chucky said

"Yeah, it was fun for it." Tiffany said

"But I'm in charge, Jennifer trusted me and knows that I can do this. From here to now." Kitty said

"Sorry." Chucky and Tiffany said

"Alright, I will give you one more chance. Now GET BACK TO BED!" Kitty yelled as she point it to them to bed

20 minutes later Chucky and Tiffany were in thier bed again.

"Ok, Chucky. Kitty says let's just go to bed" Tiffany said

"Ok then Tiff, if Kitty wins, if Dudley wins." Chucky said "Unless, we have one more time and try to win"

"Hey, let's make a mess in the living room."

"I'll be sure its safe."

In the living room Kitty was sleeping on Dudley's lap in the play room and Chucky and Tiffany quietly went down stairs to the living room.

"So what mess do you want to do? Tiffany asked

"This is what mess, that I want to do." Chucky said as he let a stray dog in the house leaving mud all cover the floor, they leave the water running to the floor the living room and then, Jennifer Tiger opened the door to see a big mess in the living room with Kitty as she woke up and terrorize

"Chucky and Tiffany? Jennifer asked as she saw the mess in the living room "But a...a...What the? What are you two doing? Kitty did I trust you to watch them?"

"Jennifer, we're just having fun."

"Kitty Katswell. How could you let them make such a mess?" Jennifer asked

"No I didn't let them do it, I told them not to do it because they got one last chance to do it." Kitty said

"And..." Jennifer said

"Look I am so sorry Jenny, I fought they were both asleep. Dudley and I were in charge because we were secret agents." Beezus said as they were talking about it, Tiffany and Chucky talking all over them.

"Wow, we did had a pillow fight."

"You have got to be kidding me, Kitty. I can't believe that you two are a secret agent." Jennifer said

"We are a secret agent, Jenny. Kitty and I are fighting crime." Dudley said

"Is that true, Dudley?" Jennifer asked

"We've got so hungry, and we made a mess with whip cream." Chucky said

"Oh my God. Why would they do that?"

"Then we made a mess here to be silly." Chucky and Tiffany said "It was so much fun."

"Okay okay. That's enough you two, how could you two dolls make such a mess?" Jennifer asked

"I was in charge and Dudley's on charge but by then it was terrible." Kitty said

"So we have to keep on eye on them." Dudley said

"This is the worst babysitting ever in this life." Jennifer, Dudley and Kitty said

The end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**This is also the T.U.F.F Puppy story. I also want to do a crossover to Child's Play series and T.U.F.F Puppy. When Chucky and Tiffany getting out of bed (from the Doom-mates where he crashed Kitty's apartment by the way) Jennifer Tilly (voiced Jennifer Tiger) still up and then when she saw Chucky and Tiffany getting out of bed. Kitty Katswell's she wants to do. I really like changing my penname. On with the story.**

It was lousy noise at night for Tiffany and Chucky were getting out of bed at Jennifer Tiger's house. As soon Kitty and Dudley have arrived at her home it was like a very messy around here. They were up doing it and doing it.

"Did the young lady and man; getting out of bedroom again? asked Kitty "Alright you two, get back to bed. When Jennifer's away I'm in charge okay? Dudley, what about you? Are you gonna watch those dolls?"

"Of course, Kitty. I've never been a babysitting before." said Dudley "Because, babysitters are hard."

"Oh-oh, it's not that bad anyway, Dudley." said Kitty "Besides, you can help by telling them to behave while she's away."

"Alright, you two behave and be a good dolls." said Dudley

"Yeah right. Who needs them? Who needs babysitters?" asked Chucky growled to Tiffany about Kitty was their babysitter


End file.
